


Alone Together

by Marvel_or_Bust



Category: Avengers, Marvel
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Reader Insert, bucky barnes imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 11:46:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11035566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvel_or_Bust/pseuds/Marvel_or_Bust
Summary: You're Tony Starks little sister who he's extremely protective of. And he's not the only one. But When Bucky Barnes comes to the tower, are you going to be able to listen to your brother and take his advice or are you going to do what you want?





	Alone Together

"Y/n, I know you are old enough to make your own choices.. Where you buy your car from, getting your nails done. Even the.. Men..you take interest in. But sweetheart, does it have to be him?" He looks up at you, pausing his work to toss one of his tools into a bag. 

You rolled your eyes, bitting the inside of your cheek. Thinking long and hard about your choice of words toward your brother. Tony crossed his arms rubbing his chin, awaiting your reply. 

You knew this day would come. 

"Tony." You sighed sweetly, leaning on one of the tables, "My brother from another mother, you know I love you..." rounding his work area, you dragged a finger over the back of his shirt.

He pushed his safety googles up, raising a brow, "Ok. This can't be good."

"Let me finish... " you raised your hands in front of you with your palms up, "I understand. Truely I do. I understand your hesitancy for me to be involved with him. Steves weird motherly intuition hovering about and Nat making sure I'm always armed as I go about my daily activities throughout the tower..."

"Good." Tony reached his hand to pull down his glasses, "I'm glad you see it my-"

"But."

"And there it is."

You placed a reassuring hand upon Tony's. "I like Bucky, a lot actually. and I know what you say, it's not some stupid crush." Making air quotes, you rolled your eyes toward him. "Or whatever you old folks call it, 'puppy love'?" Tony let out a boisterous laugh while you continued. "I'm serious. It's more. You know.. how you feel for Pepper-"

"Hey now," Tony pointed at you, "You're getting ahead of yourself." He walked past you, retrieving another tool. "No one feels for each other like we do, we're.. well-" he blew out a bit of air making his lips flap. 

"A CLASSIC. TIMELESS. I know!" You threw your hands in the air turning to follow him. "Historians will write poems of your love that will put Shakespeare's earliest work to shame, and women will tell their children of it as bed time stories." You placed your hands in your hips, unable to hide the smile gracing your face making Tony laugh as well. You had hoped to have a love one day that would come close to what Tony and Pepper have. Deep down you were praying it would be Bucky. 

"Yeah...Damn right." Tony beamed, crossing his arms against his chest proudly. 

Sighing you kept a serious demeanor. "Please. Just give him a chance. Ok?"

"I have no problem about giving him a chance-"

"Oh thanks T. I'm glad we've had this talk and everything's gotten out-"

"But..."

"And there it is." Taking a deep breath you met Tony's eyes, bracing yourself for what would come next. 

"You can do all the sweet talkin' in the world, there's gonna be no relations in my tower."

"Wait.. what?" You crossed your arms, perusing your lips. "Tony you-"

He wagged an oil coated finger in your direction, "No little Winter- Starks running around while there is breath in my body." turning heel Tony headed back toward his chair, feeling victorious. 

"TONY!" Yelling you followed him around the lab, "I'm not saying...That's not FAIR!" 

"Uh uh." He rolled his eyes turning around to face you, "I'm the only one that gets to doodle Pepper wherever I see fit. "

Continuing to follow him, you felt your face redden. "You're not MY dad ok?!" 

He abruptly turned wide eyed facing you, your words catching him off guard, "It's not like I'm some teen, I'm a grown ass woman! I too should be able to, as you so eloquently put it, 'doodle' who ever I want."

In that moment you felt like a child. Tony wasn't your dad but the closest you ever had to having one. He had done a lot for you, and you had never known there was line until you had crossed it. 

Gripping a chair and exhaling, Tony spoke, "Then do it y/n! Fuck 20 men, or women, ya know... if that's your thing, I don't judge. Just- just NOT him." Tony took a deep breath looking you over, noticing the frown etched on your delicate features. "Barnes. He's been through hell-Literally. I know you've heard him screaming at night. And I- I just don't want you to have to deal with-"

"I can't believe how childish you're being."

"Moi'?" Tony pointed toward himself, "You've gotta be joking."

"Is this how everyone feels? Did you take a vote amongst the Avengers collective and picked the short straw so you get to tell me I can't be with Bucky?!" Your voice squeaked, "And I get no say?! typical Stark fashion!"

Tony grunted focusing on his current tinkering obsession,"I'd hate to disappoint darling. Besides, deep down- you know I'm right."

You huffed, leaning on his table. 

"LOOK." Tony groaned, " I'll admit, overall, he's taken well to living here. Working with Sam for his PTSD, Steve- well, being the ever so clingy weird uncle, Nats informed me of his tactical control progress. Hell! Even Barton is singing his praises. " he let his hands clap around.

"Wait" you smiled shaking your head. You couldn't believe this."Ok. So haven't they convinced you enough?" The plea in your voice make Tony's heart sink. There was no avoiding it, you were working his patience. 

"That doesn't mean you go jump the bones of EVERY SOLDIER with a sob story-" Tony looked up to you realizing what he had said in haste to resume his work. "Shit."

Your mouth was agape at his harsh words, "Oh really?" You questioned, "Why don't you tell me how you really feel?"

"Y/n, I-"

"This is about me and Rogers isn't it?!" Your eyes began to water, damn. You told yourself you wouldn't waste anymore tears on that man. Yet here you were at the mention of your past together and you are barely able to keep calm. 

"No!" Tony spoke, quickly untangling himself from his current obsession. "Just. Ok. Time out." He rested both of his hands on your shoulders. 

"Yeah Stark, you don't want to go there with me." You spoke through gritted teeth. 

"I know." Tony exhaled, resting his forehead to yours, racking his brain to come up with anything to say to fix His remark. "That was completely out of line. Forgive-"

"Save it." You forcefully pushed him away, "I'm going out.." Hurrying towards the lab exit, you heard a loud clang of tools hit the flawless white floor. 

"HEY- " Tony barked, chasing after you,"I told you from the start to let Steve handle Barnes. I gave you a DIRECT ORDER and you disobeyed. In a way, YOU bought this upon yourself."

You took a step back as if his words slapped you in the face, "Really?! You're ORDERING ME now?"

"YES. You're the one being childish. " Tony swallowed hard searching your eyes.

"Talk about an abuse of power."

You shrugged reaching for the  
Lab door handle. "We are family Tony, right? That authority shit may work at Ol Stark industries but not me." You jerked the door back entering into the quite hall.

Tony hastily made his way towards the door before it shut fully, catching a glimpse of you before you turned the hall corner.

\-------------

You stormed off an elevator, into the main lobby. Your hair bouncing off your shoulders, making your way towards Wandas wing. Rounding the corner you felt an arm grab you by your waist, yanking you into a vacant hall. 

"Hey, what's the big-"

Your voice cracked, releasing your knife, coming face to face with your boyfriend. The deadly, most feared winter soldier.. More like the worlds biggest teddy bear when it came to you. 

"Hey doll. "

"Shhh!" You straightened your clothes, looking around, "You have to be careful. You know Tony has cameras all around this place!"  
Finding the area clear you relaxed into his touch, resting your head upon his shoulder. "where are you headed?"

Bucky adjusted himself to see your face, "To find you Ofcourse..." his smile faltered noticing your dampened cheeks, "Someone's been talking to Stark I see." Your eyes were glossy while fresh tears clung to your lashes. 

"Bucky, he treats me like a child," you played with the material of his shirt. " I feel like even if we tell him about us that he won't even give you a chance."

"Stark is ..well, your brother. I don't want to speak ill of him because of that, but in a weird way, he's trying to make sure you're safe." Bucky pushed a few loose strands of hair that clung to the side of your face. "I understand where he's coming from. Maybe he'll turn around, hopefully."

"Yeah, you don't know a Stark if you think that."

Bucky leaned over you, resting his arm against the wall. He sightly shook his head, "Don't get all worked up, once Tony sees how much I love you.."

"What?" Your expression faltered when he met your eyes.

"I...I love you, Y/n. And I think when he realizes that-"

You pulled him close, cutting his sentence short. Holding him captive within your kiss. He inched you both around a door frame, roughly slamming the door behind him.  
You giggled excitedly breaking away from him, his embrace tight around your lower back kept you in place. 

"Doll. I. Don't want to make you feel like-"

"Like what? I want this with you Buck. So bad."

"So have I, but Tony...He won't be happy about this."

"I don't care how he or even the others will feel. It can even be our secret. No one has to know."

Bucky embraced you tighly against his body, you were growing hot with desire, feeling his hands wander over you, he untucked your shirt, resting his hands on your hips he groaned into your mouth.   
You smiled, yanking the buttons from his shirt-  
"Hey. You bough that shirt for me, it's my favorite."

"I'll sew them back on."

"You can't sew worth a damn babe."

"Then I'll buy you another!" You ran your fingers through his long, chocolate colored hair, wrinkling your nose when the strands tickled your face. His fingers trailed across your stomach to gently cup your breast, squeezing your nipple, drawing a quick breath from you.  
"Someone likes that."

You pushed Bucky against the wall now, shrugging off your shirt, he followed suit yanking his belt and pushing his pants down. He pulled you against him once more, moving a finger into your wet folds.

Shit.

He shifted exchanging places with you. Pushing you up against the wall, he tugged your pants around your hips, leaning forward he continued kissing and nipping at your flesh on your neck, swirling his wet fingers around your nub.

"God Bucky."

"Just Bucky is fine."

"Stop being a smug ass and show me what you've got."

\------------------------------

"Who knew our first time would be in an random office?" You snickered, tossing Bucky his shirt. You watched the muscles flex under his smooth skin.

"Well when the occasion arises.. " Bucky spoke with a smirk, meeting your eyes. "And here I thought you liked surprises." He walked over, handing you your boots planting a kiss on your lips You blushed,  
"How long have we been gone before they send a search party out for us?"

"By they you mean big brother?"

"Please we are completely out numbered."

"No! It's all of them? You've got to be kidding me. I've been dong everything and I mean everything to earn their trust."

"They trust you Buck, just- Tony he, he's been betrayed so much. It's just difficult for him, give him time."

"If You say so."

 

You left a chastened kiss on Buckys lips when you heard something drop from the ceiling. 

"WHAT THE HELL BARTON?!"

"Hey! I was going to ask if you kissed your brother with that mouth then realized how bad that sounded."  
He coughed, handing you your bra,  
"Y/n you forgot this."

You stormed up to him snatching your bra, you pinched his elbow. 

"Oh uncle,UNCLE! Geez woman!"

"Don't woman me! What are you doing here?

"Please you know why I'm here. Hey Barnes."

"Barton."

"NO! NO PLEASANTRIES! Tony sent you didn't he?"

"Well you're not wrong. Actually, they all sent me. Your tracker led to this room and since it's locked..."

"Wha- a tracker? Tony put a tracker On me?!"

"I know. You two really need to work on your Communication and the trust issues you two have, man! Unbelievable!"

Bucky huffed, walking up behind you, "That's one word to describe all this." You turned clutching Buckys hand tightly, swiftly making your way to the conference room, pulling him closely behind you. 

"Doll calm down. " Buckys voice echoed in the hall along with the sound of your boots hitting the thinly carpeted floor. "You know Starks just protective of you. "

"Protective is one way of putting it."   
Pushing the large, metal door aside with such force, Maria Hill jumped in her seat. You stomped into the conference room with Bucky trailing behind. "LISTEN UP because I will not be repeating myself."

Oh shit."

"Y/n I don't think this is the best time to do this-"

"Bucky Barnes right here, is my boyfriend,"

"Pumpkin-"

"And we just had sex and it was awesome."

"You did what?!"

"And we are going to have sex, multiple times, because we are together."

"Fucking Christ."

"And there is nothing that any of you can do about it because he loves me."

"He loves you?!"

"You love her?!"

"I do."

"Let me up, I'm gonna kill him!"

"This is just too good."

"Well, that was a riveting speech there Miss Stark but as you know, the conference room is no place for your relationship gossip or family disputes." Your turned immediately becoming overwhelmed with the need to disappear seeing Fury push himself up from the side wall. You quickly let Bucky's hand drop and averted your gaze to the floor.  
"Apologies director."

"Now besides Mr. Barnes and Miss Stark, can anyone brief me on the events of the mission from earlier this week?"

\----------------------------------------

"What has gotten into you Y/n?"

"Nat, let it be."

"No! I care for you, your like my sister. Barnes.. yes ..he's improved, dramatically but."

"You're telling me you couldn't have waited a year or twenty, Y/n?! damn it!"

"T, I love him!"

"You're just a child! You don't know what that entails!"

"What?! Fuck you!"

"Y/n, wait..I'm not saying don't be with him."

"Oh really? That's new."

"I'm just saying he's still healing and I just think-"

"Think what, Steve? I don't have all day."

"I think he's a rebound, that you both are using one other as a crutch."

"Wow Steve, tell me how you really feel."

"Fuck doll! how do you expect me to feel? my best girl-"

"Umm...try that again? Your ex best girl."

"I just think you're still hurting..from us."

"Mighty full of ourselves now aren't we?"

You waved Steve off quickly headed towards your room before tears threatened to fall. You heard your door creek open revealing Bucky nearing you. Leaning into him, he surrounded you with his warmth. 

"They all don't get it. "

"Well declaring our activities to them wasn't really the best way to go."

"I know. I'm so sorry Buck."

"Don't apologize, I'm sorry I didn't know they'd all swarm around you when I was meeting with Fury. I should have been there. What we do is none of their goddamn business!" His arm hissed and whirled beside yours. "Don't worry about them, alright?"

You rubbed your eyes finding comfort in his enbrace. 

"You know what?"

"What?"

"I love you Y/n Stark,"

"And I love you."

"Then that's all we need now won't we?"

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think in the comments below and thank you for reading!


End file.
